


BONDAGE

by Mihara



Series: ALL OUT!! drabbles [6]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1000 palabras máximo?, DEBERIA de haber estado en la lista, EbuMatsu para la gente del fondo, M/M, and again un drabble salido de control, hay algo tan típico de seme en Matsu que solo quiero hacerlo morder la almohada más seguido, me pase de verga con el crossdressing, mi mente dice fanfic pero mi corazón pide porno, ni siquiera estaba en la lista, please you know i cant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: TEMA (19) BONDAGE{Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook}—No sé cómo, pero no me sorprende tanto. —masculló, sacando el vestido de tela negra satinada y los adornos blancos... incluso había pantys ahí.Alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo y alejó la vista enseguida para comenzar a desvestirse. Pensó que aquello sería demasiado pequeño, por lo que se sorprendió finalmente al notar que todo le iba bien... Claro, se preguntaba de donde demonios habia sacado Ebumi la lencería.«No voy a preguntar.» se habló en pensamiento, con toda la convicción que fue capáz de conjurar mientras se ponía las bragas con encaje y trataba de no morir de vergüenza solo con ello. Las pantys no fueron más fáciles, pero ya estaba un tanto más calmado, «Al menos no se le ocurrió darme zapatos de tacón o algo así...»





	

**Author's Note:**

> (!) Disclaimer (!)  
> Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
> Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 15 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness???? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.
> 
> (!) Notas de autor (!)  
> Esto se suponía que tendría entre 500 a 1000 palabras... PERO MI CAPACIDAD DE RESUMEN ES JODIDAMENTE NULA, ASI QUE POR ESO TIENEN UN DRABBLE DE MAS DE 3000. #Sorry #NotSorry  
> Este tema pedía a gritos a Ebumi, así que no me resistí. Tenemos de nuevo a un Toshi uke, así que espero no les moleste: sinceramente creo que como pareja pueden perfectamente ser flexibles a la hora de los roles, pero personalmente me encanta la idea de Toshi uke y pienso continuar usandola.  
> El crossdresing no estaba en el listado de temas, pero como personalmente es algo que me gusta y lo asocio mucho al bondage (al menos en mi mente privada y perversa) simplemente no me pude resistir: encuentro muy sensual a un hombre usando lingerie y creo que en esto Ebumi me acompaña (?)  
> En cuanto al bondage propiamente dicho, estuve tentada a usar la tecnica del shibari/ kinbaku (o sea el bondage japones propiamente dicho) pero luego lo pensé un poco y aunque estoy hablando de Ebumi, sigue siendo un adolescente y el shibari mal hecho puede salir mal y lastimar... nah, mejor dejemoslo simple.  
> Disfruten.

**< Drabble para la convocatoria de la página [All Out Yaoi](https://www.facebook.com/AllOutYaoi/) en Facebook>**

**ALL OUT!! —**   **MASARU EBUMI x TOSHINOSUKE MATSUO**

 

**BONDAGE**

**de Emiko Mihara**

* * *

 

En la lista de cosas que creyó que Masaru podía escribir en el tarro de pedidos, definitivamente no creyó posible que pudiera estar el  _crossdresing_... o el  _bondage_... y seguro que, de haberlo imaginado, no creería que el universo, o Dios, o quién o qué fuera responsable de su existencia, lo odiara tanto para que el rubio sacara esos dos papeles juntos del tarro.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

**—Siempre pensé que mi suerte era una mierda, pero parece que hoy me sonríe, Matsu-san. —** habló el delincuente, extendiendo la bolsa color negro que había sacado del armario.

**—Ya estabas preparado para esto...**

**—Claro que si: no quería que pusieras excusas si algún día tenía la suerte de sacar ese pedido.**

Matsuo se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando bajar de alguna manera el sonrojo: no pudo. Creía que el calor le llegaba a las orejas e incluso al cuello y no tardó en confirmarlo cuando la mano libre de Ebumi le acarició la mandíbula para que levantara la mirada. Estar sentado en la cama del rubio era algo que acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que entraba en esa habitación, simplemente porque sabía cómo Ebumi disfrutaba verlo desde arriba, para variar el día con día de la escuela.

**—Vamos, Matsu-san... la última vez yo no hice berrinches y lo tome como un hombre, ¿no? —** le preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado que denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no reírse.

**—Comparado con esto, lo que tuviste que hacer... —** murmuró el mayor, pero no terminó la frase. Se puso de pie de repente y le arrancó la bolsa de las manos al rubio, caminando directo al pasillo y al baño. Se encerró y finalmente se relajó un poco al estar solo, para así abrir la bolsa y enfrentar lo que fuera que su  _kohai_  había comprado para él  **—No sé cómo, pero no me sorprende _tanto_. —** masculló, sacando el vestido de tela negra satinada y los adornos blancos... incluso había pantys ahí.

Alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo y alejó la vista enseguida para comenzar a desvestirse. Pensó que aquello sería demasiado pequeño, por lo que se sorprendió finalmente al notar que todo le iba bien... Claro, se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado Ebumi la lencería: no tenía edad siquiera para comprar porno, ¿cómo rayos…?

**_«No voy a preguntar.»_**  se habló en pensamiento, con toda la convicción que fue capaz de conjurar mientras se ponía las bragas con encaje y trataba de no morir de vergüenza solo con ello. Las pantys no fueron más fáciles, pero ya estaba un tanto más calmado,  ** _«Al menos no se le ocurrió darme zapatos de tacón o algo así...»_**

Cuando Matsuo terminó de vestirse, no consiguió evitar la tentación y se miró en el espejo. Definitivamente, su novio estaba loco y él mismo debía de estarlo más por concederle esta locura.

**_«Y solo es la mitad de lo que me toca...»_**  pensó, abriendo la puerta del baño, regresando a la habitación.

La vergüenza de Matsuo era demasiada y consiguió meter la mano por la puerta para apagar la luz de la habitación y entrar a oscuras... claro, Ebumi no tardó más de unos segundos en encender la luz de la mesa de noche.

**—Wow. —** murmuró el rubio sentado en la cama, solo con sus boxers y una cuerda de algodón blanco, bastante larga.

Matsuo se había quedado apenas a unos pasos de la puerta: casi parecía estar pensando en correr fuera, aunque claro que nunca saldría de la casa con aquella ropa. Ebumi se puso de pie y se le acercó. A pesar de que siempre que lo miraba desde abajo parecía molesto, esta vez rodeó la cintura de Toshi y sonrió.

**—Te ves muy bien, Toshi. —** le habló bajo, tratando de que se relajara. El castaño estaba más tenso que nunca antes en su vida y era entendible: era la primera vez que se le presentaba algo como esto y no había tenido mucho tiempo para siquiera hacerse a la idea **—¿Sabes? No tenemos que hacer ambas cosas si no quieres... no pensé tener la suerte de que salieran juntas y tal vez sea mucho para ti.** —habló Ebumi con un tono que parecía comprensivo, pero Matsuo ya lo conocía demasiado para saber que fingía.

**—No me hagas reír. No voy a cambiarme de nuevo. —** se atrevió a decir, juntando todo el valor que pudo y finalmente su rostro, a medias avergonzado y serio, hizo que Ebumi soltara una carcajada.

**—Esa es la actitud que esperaba de mi novio: dando el ejemplo como buen senpai. —** se atrevió a molestarlo un poco y sus manos en la espalda ajena bajaron hasta colarse bajo la falda del traje de mucama francesa  **—Oh, Matsu-san, veo que te gustaron las bragas... No sabía si tendrías el valor de ponértelas.**

Matsuo ya no respondió y pareció perder parte de la tensión anterior muy rápido, porque rodeó los hombros del rubio con sus brazos y bajó su rostro lo suficiente para besarlo.

**—¿Porque no hablamos menos y hacemos más? —** lo alentó, hablando contra sus labios.

**—Y aquí pensando que era yo quien tenía el control. —** se quejó a medias el rubio, pero ya no agregó mucho más. Tomó a su novio de la cintura y se movieron lentamente hasta la cama, entre besos y caricias furtivas.

Para Matsuo era fácil: Ebumi estaba casi del todo descubierto y no pudo dejar de notar que estaba bastante excitado bajo los boxers: ¿sería por la ropa? ¿en serio  _esto_  lo ponía...? Debería tomar nota. Ebumi no lo tenía tan fácil ni a la mano, pero eso lo hacía más divertido. Las pantys negras le daban un gran toque a las largas piernas de Toshi y no evito pasar sus manos por ellas, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, en donde estaban sujetas con el portaligas.

**—Entonces... esta vez haremos algo sencillo. No he tenido tanto tiempo para practicar, ¿sabes? —** le dijo, mostrándole la cuerda.

Matsuo no tenía una sola jodida idea de qué esperar. No era como Ebumi (o eso creía) que debía de haber visto todo tipo de porno (de alguna forma, tal vez internet). Honestamente, él apenas había comenzado a ver porno hacía unos meses cuando comenzaran a salir: sabía que inevitablemente la relación acabaría en sexo y nunca admitiría ignorancia... como ahora. Estaba convencido de que podría seguir con aquello sin mostrar que no tenía idea.

Ebumi podía leer a Matsuo aunque este lo dudara, por lo que mientras ataba uno de los extremos de la soga a una de las muñecas ajenas, se cercioró de que el nudo no estuviera muy ajustado ni lo lastimara. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacerle caso al sujeto de la tienda y comprar esas esposas con peluche... Tal vez para la próxima.

**—¿Qué será, Toshi? ¿De frente o de espaldas? —** preguntó sin vergüenza y disfrutó cada segundo de ver al mayor sonrojarse de nuevo hasta las orejas.

**—Será lo que tú quieras. —** respondió rápido el otro  **—Tienes el control, ¿no?**

Escuchar eso de parte de Toshi fue como un golpe directo a su excitación. Bien podía dejar todo así como estaba y solo follarlo: ganas no le faltaban. Pero desperdiciar aquella oportunidad… solo Dios sabía cuándo podría hacer aquello de nuevo. Con un deseo renovado, retomó las ataduras. Aún cuando lo hizo con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que Toshi estaba incómodo en aquella posición: lo había dejado con los brazos amarrados a la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y con los mismos extremos de la soga había sujetado los muslos ajenos contra su estómago, dejándolo con las piernas alzadas y abiertas. 

— **No están muy apretadas, ¿verdad? —** preguntó solo para estar seguro y el mayor negó apenas con el rostro.

Ebumi se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo y lo ayudó a estar un poco más cómodo, colocando almohadas bajo su cuerpo (al menos para que su propio peso no le cortara la circulación de las manos, ya que la soga lo anudaba por los antebrazos). Mientras lo manipulaba de un lado a otro para colocar las almohadas, no tardó en notar como Matsuo trataba de moverse o tal vez zafarse de las ataduras: lo más obvio era el intento que hacía por cerrar las piernas (más bien bajaba los pies y los cruzaba sobre su entrepierna).

**—¿Qué pasa? ¿Las sogas te incomodan o…?** —le preguntó, pero contrario a sus palabras, sus manos solo acariciaron los muslos expuestos del otro adolescente, yendo más allá de la línea de las pantys, metiéndose bajo la falda hasta llegar a la ropa interior con encaje  **—… Oh… ya veo.** —para levantar la falda con un rápido movimiento, descubriendo a Matsuo de la cintura para abajo, ahora si viendo como el excitado miembro ajeno se asomaba por el borde de las bragas humedecidas  **—Eres terrible, Matsu-san… ¿fue por la ropa? ¿…o tal vez acabas de descubrir que te gusta estar atado?** —lo molestó un poco Ebumi, de nuevo provocando uno de esos sonrojos que le encantaban. Sonrió enorme y orgulloso, palmeando de lleno sobre la erección ajena, cubriéndola con su mano para luego frotarla. Toshi intentó moverse y se mordió los labios para no gemir:  **—Vamos, Toshi… sabes que me gusta cuando te provoco estas cosas.**

**—Es… vergonzoso…** —admitió el mayor, cerrando los ojos e intentando echar la cabeza atrás.

La negativa, lejos de molestar a Ebumi, pareció incentivarlo más.

**—Entonces supongo que tendré que hacer que te olvides de que es vergonzoso. —** murmuró y sin agregar nada más, hundió el rostro entre los muslos del mayor.

Ebumi no podía evitar acelerarse cuando estaba en aquella posición. Sus sentidos se exacerbaban de tal manera que simplemente no conseguía pensar demasiado antes de hacer las cosas: como ahora que estaba bajando la ropa interior con los dientes luego de lamer el miembro por sobre la tela. Ebumi se colocó el preservativo en los labios y lo apoyó con algo de delicadeza en la punta del miembro de Matsuo, deslizándolo lo más posible con su boca y luego llevándolo al final con sus dedos. Matsuo consiguió mover la cadera cuando luego de las primeras lamidas superficiales, Ebumi volvió a meter la punta en su boca.

**—Ma- Masaru… —** escuchó el primer gemido de Toshi y aquello solo lo incentivo para hacer más. Sus manos se metieron bajo la ropa de mucama y acarició todo el pecho con sus dedos hasta encontrar los pezones bajo la suave tela satinada del bra, pellizcándolos entre sus dedos a un ritmo parecido a sus lamidas. En otras circunstancias, hubiera matado a alguien para que Matsuo se desvistiera y quedara solo con la lencería... pero ya estaba demasiado excitado para echarse atrás.

**—En serio espero que mi suerte no acabe aquí... —** jadeó, golpeando con su aliento el miembro ajeno y provocando un temblor que reverberó en todo el cuerpo del mayor  **—Por que verte y sentirte usando esto es…** —y Ebumi no terminó la frase, poniendo su boca a un mejor uso al oír una queja suave de parte de su novio.

El calor empezaba a ser molesto para ambos y la desesperación era el enemigo principal de Toshi, que cada tantos minutos tiraba de las ataduras, olvidándolas por momentos. Le picaban las manos y no sabía si era por tener los músculos dormidos o si acaso era el deseo de tocar al rubio. Esto no había resultado como lo había imaginado, pero no se estaba quejando.

**—Ma- Masaru! Voy a- estoy- —** trató de advertir y su inocente pedido acabó en una queja cuando el rubio dejó escapar el miembro entre sus labios, para apretar la base entre sus dedos.

**—No aún.**

Matsuo maldijo entre dientes y solo consiguió una carcajada de parte de Ebumi, que se estiró sobre él para alcanzar el tarro de lubricante de la mesa de noche. La pose era reveladora y una verdadera tortura, ya que pudo sentir perfectamente el miembro erguido de su  _kohai_  entre sus muslos, prácticamente frotándose contra su entrada.

**—Te odio… te odio tanto justo ahora. —** consiguió balbucear luego de cerrar los ojos y tratar de controlar su respiración.

**—Dices eso con tu boca... pero tu cuerpo solo demuestra lo mucho que me amas, Matsu-san. —** siguió molestándolo mientras levantaba las bragas lo suficiente para exponer el trasero ajeno y se embarraba las manos de lubricante.

Toshi se quejó de lo frio del lub, pero Ebumi ya sabía que se quejaba para que su voz no lo traicionara. Esto era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados y el rubio podía hacerlo sin necesidad de ver su mano, así que no tardó en acomodarse de nuevo entre las piernas de su senpai, para ver de cerca la clase de expresiones que ponía mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos.

**—¿No hay nada que quieras decirme, Toshi? —** le preguntó luego de unos minutos, al notar como respiraba más profundo y lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas: su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rosácea también.

**—No… aún no… —** consiguió responder, teniendo que cerrar los ojos cuando el rubio bajó su rostro para lamer su cuello y luego morderlo a la altura de la garganta, dejando una marca  **—¡Masaru!**

**—Te lo buscaste. —** fue toda la explicación del rubio y acto seguido quitó los dedos de dentro del otro para así levantarse lo suficiente y acomodarse mejor. Se tomó uno o dos minutos más para colocarse el preservativo y lubricarlo a consciencia. Matsuo se movió, ansioso, y finalmente volvió a llamarlo:

**—Ma- saru… Masaru…**

Definitivamente, eso era algo que Ebumi no podía soportar y bien sabía que el otro lo hacía adrede.

**—Ahora, ¿quién odia a quién? —** lo retó. Había querido tomarse su tiempo, como si lo castigara, pero cuando el otro lo llamaba de aquella manera no podía evitar darle lo que le pedía… al menos en aquellas circunstancias: si no estuvieran en la cama tendría más posibilidades de negarse.

Ebumi cogió las piernas de Matsuo por detrás de las pantorrillas para mantenerlas más en alto y acercó la cadera lo suficiente para solo apoyar su miembro contra la sensible piel del perineo, frotando suavemente hasta incluso rozar la base de los testículos ajenos. Toshi se removió de nuevo, desesperado y se quedó con la palabrota a medio camino en su garganta porque de un solo empellón, tenía al rubio dentro, tan profundo y repentino que casi logra hacerlo correrse. Ebumi se relamió los labios y observó al otro desde arriba, interesado en escuchar si acaso tenía alguna queja; pero Matsuo no podía quejarse por estarse mordiendo el labio, en un intento de acallar cualquier gemido que pudiera escaparse.

**—Toshi… vamos… estamos solos… dejame oírte.** —reclamó el rubio con la voz grave y profunda, pero el otro negó con su rostro  **—Ya sé lo que quieres...** —aseguró y se inclinó, dejando las piernas ajenas en sus hombros, acercándose lo suficiente para besarlo. El beso distrajo lo suficiente al mayor (y los movimientos suaves de cadera debieron ayudar también) así que cuando Ebumi le rodeó la cintura y consiguió levantarlo para cambiar de posición, no obtuvo resistencia alguna **—¿Ahora si vas a gemir para mí, senpai?** —lo molestó, ayudándolo a acomodarse sobre él, para que pudiera montarlo. Los movimientos serían algo limitados, pero sabía que Matsuo tenía piernas fuertes que resistirían la faena.

**—Eres un-** —trató de maldecir Toshi, pero el peso de su cuerpo y el momentáneo mareo, lo hicieron empalarse más en el otro, arrancándole un gemido que no pudo acallar esta vez.

**—Oh, vamos, Toshi... Sabes que quieres moverte.** —lo presionó solo un poco **—¿Debería ayudarte un poco?**

Las manos del rubio sujetaron al mayor de los muslos y acercó sus rodillas a la espalda ajena. No tardó en sentir las manos de Toshi apoyadas en ellas, usándolo para mejorar el equilibrio mientras se levantaba con la fuerza de sus piernas, solo unos centímetros antes de bajar de nuevo. Ebumi consiguió mantener una sonrisa de lado por un par de minutos, pero el calor comenzó a hacerle difícil el fingir que no se sentía condenadamente bien.

**—¿Cómo va- cómo van las... ataduras?** —murmuró y sus manos buscaron la cuerda que sostenía los brazos del mayor a la espalda y sus piernas contra su pecho. Las notó algo flojas, tal vez por los tirones constantes de parte de Matsuo, así que en el momento en que el mayor se levantó de nuevo, tiró de las cuerdas para hacerlo empalarse otra vez, consiguiendo un gemido gutural de parte de Toshi.

**—¡Ah! ¡Maldición...! Masaru, solo- de- dejame...** —trató de apelar al sentido ajeno, pero las manos del rubio solo soltaron las cuerdas para meterse de nuevo bajo la ropa y comenzar masturbarlo **—Masaru, no...**

Ebumi no se detuvo hasta que notó que Matsuo no podía moverse por el esfuerzo. El rubio se levantó solo un poco para usar una de sus manos y desatarle las piernas, para que pudiera apoyar las rodillas en la cama... pero aún le dejo los brazos amarrados a la espalda.

**—Luego no digas que no hago nada por ti...**

**—Esa es- mi línea... ¿no crees?** —le respondió con una media sonrisa. Después de todo: ¿quién era el que traía un vestido por deseo del otro?

La nueva posición era mucho más fácil de controlar aún con la excitación y Ebumi aprovechó que las las piernas de Matsuo ya no estaban en el camino para levantar la falda y el vestido, pasando toda la prenda sobre la cabeza del mayor, dejándola enganchada en los hombros y brazos del otro.

**—Eso sí que- se te ve- bien...** —jadeó el rubio, levantándose para lamer el pecho ajeno, sobre todo los pezones, humedeciendo el diminuto bra de encaje que Matsuo llevaba puesto, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y el otro se encargaba de masturbarlo de nuevo.

Toshi usó el abrazo de Ebumi para tener mejor apoyo y consiguió moverse sobre el rubio durante algunos minutos más antes de que ambos comenzaran a jadear con más dificultad. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero Masaru estaba demasiado entretenido con el maldito bra...

**—Si no- si no me besas... ahora- juro...** —comenzó a balbucear contra el hombro del rubio, consiguiendo que se riera a pesar de todo.

Ebumi se separó lo suficiente para besarlo y presionando su mano, sobretodo el pulgar en la cabeza rojiza del miembro ajeno, consiguió que Toshi se corriera mientras se besaban. Los temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo gracias al orgasmo, lo apretaron lo suficiente para también correrse. Aún con aquellas sensaciones, ninguno de los dos se alejó del beso y Ebumi fue desatando al otro lentamente, hasta liberarlo y sentir los brazos de Toshi sobre sus hombros.

**—Ahora sí... ¿tienes algo que decirme?** —murmuró Ebumi contra sus labios y Toshi lo empujó hasta dejarlo contra la cama, recostándose sobre él para besarlo de nuevo:

**—Feliz cumpleaños.** —le hablo suavemente.

**—¿Feliz? Más como el _mejor_ cumpleaños de todos.**


End file.
